


Negotiations

by Kattwyllie



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Hate Sex, Office Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Negotiations

Rafael outwardly groaned at the sound of knocking on his office door, pinching at the bridge of his nose as he called out to come in. He’d just wrapped an arraignment, with you, and knew it was you on the other side of the glass. It was his first time going up against you in a courtroom, though, that wasn’t the problem. The problem was you were a friend, an actual true friend who up until about six months ago he thought was one of his best. And then you transferred from prosecution to defence, rather than helping victims, you were defending their attackers, and he hated every second of it.

“What?” He snipped as you swung the door shut behind you, heels clicking on the barely there carpet.

“Pity excuse for an indictment.” You sassed, “one or two motions and the case’ll be thrown out.”

“You so sure about that?” He practically growled, swinging his feet down from his desk as he moved to stand, prowling around the desk to you.

“Hmm..” you tapped your pointer finger to your chin, eye staring off into space as you taunted him, leaning against the corner of his desk “no DNA matches, your detectives arrested him while he was out drinking, his miranda can be waved. They claim a person can’t consent if they’re intoxicated, same rule applies for that, surely you didn’t forget that from law school? Or have you spent to much time nudging elbows with the elite?” Rafael scoffed

“If anyone here is brown nosing it’s you.”

“Please.” You laughed, “now. Do you want to make a deal or should I bring up all your cases inaccuracies to a Judge. I’m thinking there’s at least four motions I can swing by tomorrow morning. How much paperwork would you like me to drown you in?”

“I’m not making a deal. Peterson deserves to go to jail.”

“Well then you should stop staring at yourself in the mirror and get to work, cause you’ve got a pretty weak case Rafael.” You smirked, hopping off his desk, “I’ll settle for man one if you drop the rape charges.”

“Not in a million years Whitlow.”

“Oh-ho….we’re down to last names now are we Rafi…come on…play nice..” You shot him a wink, not missing the old, yet familiar gleam in his eye just as you turned away, not completely surprised when his hand enclosed around your wrist.

“You want me to play nice?” He growled into your ear, your back flush against his chest, “maybe you should stop being such a fucking brat.”

“Why don’t you fucking make me?” You spat back. 

You did your best to quietly yelp as he reeled back, spanking at your ass, his large palm massaging at the fabric covered flesh as his teeth began to bite at your neck. You clenched your thighs together, hating yourself in that moment. Sure, you’d hooked up a couple of times in college, but that was it, you’d been friends, you certainly hadn’t waltzed into his office today wanting to be fucked, but you weren’t about to turn it down now.

Rafael’s hand trailed up your inner thigh, bunching your skirt up around your waist, groaning at the sight of the purple lace thong, nice to know your choice in panties hadn’t changed over the years. His other hand wrapped around your torso, groping heavily at your tits, pinching and pulling at them through the thin fabric of your blouse, pulling quiet whines from you. He snapped the elastic of your panties against your hips before sneaking his hand under the waistband, rolling your clit quickly, chuckling darkly at the way your knees nearly buckled at the feeling. His hips rolled against your body and you could feel his cock, thick and hard on your ass, you moaned at the contact, eager for more. 

You let out a whisper of a gasp when his fingers sunk into your pussy, curling immediately, torturing you as he pressed right against your gspot, thrusting in and out with precision and force, the heel of his hand pressing agaisnt your clit. Like he hadn’t forgotten the exact strings of your body to play after all these years.

“Yeah..you fuckin’ like that don’t you.” He murmured, biting at your earlobe, “you like my fucking fingers don’t you princesa?”

“I like your cock a lot more.” You sassed back, earning not only a spank from him, but his hand between your shoulder blades, shoving you forward onto his desk.

“God I fucking hate you.” He muttered, the clinking of his belt echoing through the room. 

It wasn’t a surprise when he sunk completely into you without warning, you whined at the feel, his cock dragging across your walls, the thickness filling you completely. A few pumps in and your hips began to intensely rock backwards, meeting his with the same amount of heat that he was fucking you with. A hand curled into your hair, tugging tightly, pulling a moan from you as his cock plunged further and deeper into you, hitting your cervix.

“Take it…” he grunted, “you take it like such a good girl, you fuckin love my cock.”

“Oh fuck you.” You spat back, resulting in a particularly painful thrust into the desk, you cried out as your hips collided with the wood. 

The hand Rafael had in your hair tightened, yanking you flush to him as he continued to pound relentlessly into you. His free one shooting to your throat, closing around it, slowly and evenly cutting off your air and blood supply before easing up, repeating the process a few times as your head rolled back onto his shoulder, eyes fluttering shut. You clenched your pussy around him, the ridges of his cock hitting every which spot within you that you needed, your legs beginning to shake as he began to chase his own release.

“Oh fuck…” he swore, suddenly dropping you back down to the desk. Your body trembled against the wood, orgasm ripping through you as Rafael’s hips thrusted into you with even more power than before, his hands clenching at your hips so hard you knew they’d leave bruises the next morning. Suddenly he stilled, a string of swears leaving his lips. 

Panting he half dropped on top of you before collecting himself, pulling out and tucking himself back into his pants, dropping into one of the chairs in front of his desk. You swiped a tissue from the box on his desk, wiping up a bit of the mess before sliding your underwear back in place, shifting your skirt back down turning to face him.

“That all you got?”

“Fuck you Whitlow.”

“I believe you already did that Barba.” He huffed rolling his eyes as he looked up at you, the smirk on your lips and gleam in your eye.

“I’ll accept man two if he pleads to sexual misconduct.” Your head titled, a smile on your cheeks, a triumphant hmph escaping your lips.

“Deal.” You pushed off his desk, gathering your things, “and Raf..” you waited for him to turn his head to you, “don’t you _dare_ think you’re ever going to get negotiations like that again. This may be my first year at the firm by I know what I’m worth, give it a year and I’ll be working circles around you. You try that bullshit again and I’ll have your ass suspended before you can even imagine.” With the worlds fastest wink you were gone from his office.


End file.
